1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the general field of cryocoolers and refrigeration systems, and in particular relates to cryocoolers and refrigeration systems that include pulse tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Good performance of pulse tube coolers has been achieved by use of small diameter flow lines, known as inertance tubes, as phase shifters to maximize cooling efficiency. Such phase shifting inertance tubes have had considerable length, for example 1-4 meters, that makes packing them in a compact system difficult. Also, the considerable length of phase shifting inertance tubes can lead to difficulties due to vibration and possible mechanical failure of the tubes. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that improvements in pulse tube systems with phase shifting inertance tubes are possible.